


Convince Me

by 78912



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom shu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78912/pseuds/78912
Summary: Shu returned his kisses, tracing small circles on Mika’s back as he held him. “There’s no need to thank me. You did do most of the work. Besides, you’re not quite done yet.”  He rolled his hips against Mika’s body. “You said you’d always take care of me, right?”
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i know i should be writing other things but yeah. 
> 
> in my mind mika is the default bottom in this relationship so i thought i'd try writing something fun like this!
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading it!

Mika hummed cheerfully as he walked down the dormitory hallway, trailing behind Shu. As much as he missed practicing together, he’d forgotten how intensely exhausting it was to keep up with his endless demands. 

“Oshi-san, d’ya wanna go back t’ my place after we shower?” He asked coyly when Shu stopped in front of the door to his room. “I wanna spend some time with ya privately.” 

Shu turned around and glared at him, his voice a low and angry whisper. “I told you not to say those things here, didn’t I? People are suspicious enough already.” 

“Just suspicious, huh? I wish.”

Mika and Shu jumped when they heard the door click open, followed by Kuro’s irritated voice. 

“Like you two are even trying to hide anything. You should consider yourselves lucky that your fans haven’t noticed.” He scowled at them as their faces turned red. 

“T-That is absolutely preposterous, you--!”

“I’m going to practice.” Kuro interrupted, ignoring Shu’s stuttering and walking past the two of them. “Itsuki, Kagehira… The room is going to be empty for a few hours, but that doesn’t mean you should get too comfortable. I just ask that you remember it’s a shared space.”

“Nnah, wait, we aren’t doin’ anything in there!” Mika called after him. “I’ve got my own apartment, remember!?” 

“Kagehira!” Shu shouted, dragging him into the room and slamming the door shut quickly. “How many times must I tell you not to shout these things in public!?” 

Mika laughed nervously and kicked off his shoes. “Sorry… I guess I’m a li’l excited, that’s all…” He took Shu’s hand in his own, running his fingers over his knuckles as he averted his eyes. “Actually, I wanted t’ talk about somethin’ kinda serious...”

Shu’s face went pale. “You’re scaring me. What is it?”

“Um… Maybe it should wait until we get back to the apartment?” Mika looked away nervously. “‘Cus it’s kinda sensitive…” 

Shu groaned angrily, his heart racing with nervousness as he pulled his hand out of Mika’s. “You can’t say something like that and then refuse to tell me what it is! Out with it!” 

Mika’s brows furrowed as he nervously met Shu’s eyes. “Promise ya won’t think ‘m weird…” 

“...once again, you’re scaring me.” Shu clenched his jaw and looked away. For Mika to become so nervous out of nowhere was terrifying. 

Feeling guilty over causing Shu to be visibly anxious, Mika mustered all of his courage and exclaimed, “...I wanna try being on top, Oshi-san!” 

Shu sighed.

“...Are you serious right now, Kagehira? Tell me you aren’t serious.” He took an extensive inhale and placed a hand over his heart, sitting down on his bed and shutting his eyes. 

“Nn… I knew ‘t would be weird…” Mika hid his face behind his hands. “Don’t be angry, ‘kay? It’s not that I’m unsatisfied, I just thought--” 

“Stop. Just--” Shu shook his head. “I thought something horrible happened! Why was your tone so serious!? And whydid that have to wait until we were at home!?”

Mika smiled a bit. “Aw, I love when ya call it our home...” He sat next to Shu and leaned his head on his shoulder, amused at Shu’s red, angry face. “Ya just told me not to talk ‘bout this stuff here, didn’t ya? And of course it’s serious! I dunno if that’s a boundary for ya, ‘n I’m pretty nervous ‘bout doin’ it that way, too...” 

Shu held Mika’s waist, pulling him in closer as he rested his head on top of Mika’s. “Well, I… I’m relieved. I want to smack you, but I’m relieved. As for your request…” He hesitated for a moment, petting Mika’s hair as he sensed him tense up. “...I’m not against it. Although I do have to ask why you’d like to try something new, if not because of poor performance on my part?” 

“I mean what I said! Seriously, I love when you’re in me… a lot...” Mika kissed Shu’s neck apologetically, now embarrassed over the commotion he’d caused. “...but sometimes when ‘m all alone, I keep imaginin’ how cute you’d look… ‘n since you’ve got an attitude, I wanted t’ see if it would change or not if ya were… Nn, well…” 

“If I was what?” Shu asked smugly. “Being in that position requires a certain degree of confidence that you’re currently failing to display. Now, convince me…” He murmured, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Mika’s ear. “...convince me that you’re ready. Or at least, that you’re willing to learn.” 

Mika paused. He’d been so focused on getting the words out of his mouth that he was totally unprepared for Shu’s reaction. Or rather, he wasn’t prepared for any reaction from Shu that wasn’t rejection or anger. For him to immediately start challenging Mika was characteristic of Shu, but still unexpected. “I… I wanna learn from you, Oshi-san… you’ve taught me all I know ‘bout this kinda stuff…” 

“What stuff, Kagehira? Say it.” Shu demanded. 

“...About sex…” Mika mumbled, squeezing his legs together as his dick hardened. “‘Cause you’ve always… fucked me so good, I know I can do a good job, too. Not that I’m as talented as you are, but I gotta try, right? I really wanna see you… how you look…” His voice trailed off. “...with my cock in your ass.” 

“Hm. Better.” Shu smiled contently. He ran his hand down Mika’s leg, grazing his hands over his erection. “Your enthusiasm shows promise. However…” He stood up, his own cock stiffening as Mika whined. “We’re both tired now, and I want to shower. Be ready for me this evening.” He kissed the top of Mika’s head. “Don’t disappoint me.” 

****

Despite having spent all afternoon preparing for Shu’s arrival, Mika couldn’t seem to quell his overwhelming nervousness. While Mika was unfortunately used to disappointing Shu, this specific case was much more delicate than choreography or singing. Mika was already very satisfied with their sex life, and it seemed like Shu was, too-- what if poor performance changed Shu’s perception of Mika for the worse? Everything he knew he’d learned from Shu, and he knew that he would be willing to offer guidance, but Mika didn’t want to simply copy what Shu had done in the past. He wanted to connect with Shu in new ways and prove to him that he was capable, and more importantly that he couldreciprocate the love and care that Shu had shown him. 

At last, Mika heard a knock. He braced himself before turning the lock and opening the door. 

“Good evenin’!” Mika grabbed Shu’s hand and led him inside, trying his best to mask his uneasiness. “Did ya have a good shower?” 

“Yes, thank you for asking.” Shu rolled his eyes. “Is this what it takes for you to clean your apartment?” He asked as he took off his shoes. 

Mika grinned. “Ah, ya noticed! Well, I jus’ wanted it to be special, ‘n I know how much it stresses ya out when I‘m messy.” Once Shu finished taking off his shoes, Mika grabbed his waist to place a quick, soft kiss on his lips. “Um… Did ya eat dinner already? Or d’ya want something to drink?” 

Shu ignored Mika’s question momentarily and kissed Mika, this one deeper and longer than the last. “You didn’t ask me here to eat sweets, did you?” He kissed him once more. Mika met him halfway, pressing his lips onto Shu’s and biting his lower lip until he opened his mouth. He held Shu’s hands again, their tongues sliding together as he pushed Shu up towards the wall, delighting in the small gasp that escaped the other man’s lips. 

“Nn… you have no idea how stressed out I was…” He rasped between kisses. “...’n now you’re right here with me, ‘n I just feel so lucky…” Mika felt Shu’s heavy breath on his lips as he met his kisses enthusiastically, sliding his own leg in between Mika’s. 

“Don’t get too excited. We’ve barely even done anything yet.” Shu rested his hands on Mika’s hips as the other man writhed against his leg. “Honestly, I... I have to confess that I was nervous about it, too.” 

Mika stared at him blankly. “Y-You? You were nervous?” He asked incredulously. “Hey… Ya know if you’re not sure ‘bout this, we don’t have t’ do it, right?” 

Shu shook his head, a shy smile growing on his face. “No, I… I’d like to try this. Doing something new is usually slightly nerve wracking, but once I started thinking about it… it’s more exciting than it is anxiety inducing.”

“I think so, too.” Mika laced their fingers together once more and led him into the bedroom, guiding Shu’s shoulders down until he was sitting on the edge bed. Sheepishly, he reached for the buttons of Shu’s shirt, ignoring Shu’s annoyed warnings to be careful as he fumbled with them. “Oshi-san… Y’ look so beautiful…” He murmured, stripping the shirt off of Shu’s shoulders and brushing his fingers down his back, stopping to grab Shu’s hips. 

Shu curled into Mika’s touch. “Of course I do--” He gasped at the wet heat of Mika’s tongue on his nipple. “Oh… k-keep going…” Shu begged, weaving his hands into Mika’s hair in encouragement. In response, Mika brought his hand to Shu’s other nipple, rolling it between his fingers. 

“Ya like it, huh?” He smirked, his face completely flushed. “I like it, too… Tastin’ ya is so fun, Oshi-san…” Mika unbuttoned Shu’s pants, pulling them off and taking Shu’s erect cock into his hand. “I wanna taste ya here, too…” 

“T-Then do it already…!” Shu panted, rutting his hips against Mika’s warm hand. “Hurry…” 

He whined when Mika released him. He watched Mika quickly take his shirt off and pull a bottle of lube out of a drawer. Mika set it down on the bed, positioning himself between Shu’s legs once more. Shu felt his dick throb as he observed Mika, who looked so hungry and eager to taste Shu that he was nearly drooling. “I told you to hurry!” Shu cried, wrapping his own hand around his dick and using the other to lead Mika’s face towards it. 

Mika chuckled and gave the head a few soft, lingering kisses, savoring Shu’s obscene moans as he watched his cock become fully erect. As he ran his tongue down from the tip to the base, he reached over for the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount over his fingers. “H-hey, um…” He glanced up at Shu, who looked equal parts blissful and irritated. 

“Mika, I swear to God if you don’t--” 

“Nnah, okay, ‘m sorry!” At long last Mika wrapped his lips around the head of Shu’s cock. He took a few seconds to acclimate and then started to move his head up and down, circling his tongue along the head intently. With each motion Mika took more and more of Shu’s dick, determined to go as deep as possible. 

Shu arched his back, rolling his hips into Mika’s mouth in small yet lively motions. “Oh, Mika… this is… ah--” Mika pressed one of his drenched fingers at his entrance, moving it in small circles as if asking for approval. Shu breathed nervously and pushed his hips back against his finger. “...Do it…” 

Mika followed his orders and slipped his finger inside warily, attempting to gauge Shu’s comfort level. He pulled his mouth off of Shu’s cock and began affectionately stroking it with his free hand. “You’ll tell me if ‘t feels bad, right?” He asked, kissing the inside of Shu’s leg. 

“Obviously…” Shu replied, his voice faint as he tried to regain his composure. “...add another one…” He commanded, one of his hands joining Mika’s on his dick.

Mika nodded obediently, applying more lube to his hand before adding a second finger. He felt Shu’s hand squeeze around his as he slid his fingers back inside, Shu tightening around him instantaneously. “This okay?” He asked, giving the inside of his thigh a few more kisses. “Ya seem kinda tense…” 

“Of course I’m tense...” Shu mumbled. While Shu’s entrance was unused to being penetrated, the feeling of being spread open by someone other than himself felt so erotic that the discomfort barely registered. “Now, curl your fingers…” He commanded. “...You know what I want.” 

Mika, very familiar with what Shu was requesting, acted swiftly. Although Shu’s hole was exceptionally tight, Mika managed to insert his long, slender fingers in even further, bending them as his pace accelerated. “Nnah, Oshi-san… I wanna be in already…” He complained, grinding his hips on Shu’s thigh. “You’re so tight, ‘n… oh, you look…” Mika’s heart skipped a beat as Shu squeaked and jolted suddenly. “I got ya...!” 

Shu bucked his hips in desperation, meeting Mika’s pace. “D-Don’t ruin the atmosphere…” He complained, clenching his eyes shut. “If… If you want to be inside of me, then work harder for it…!” 

“Nngh, don’t do that…” Mika whimpered, slowing down his pace to Shu’s dismay as he added a third finger. “Even like this, you’re so bossy… And so tight…” He used his free hand to unbutton his pants and spread some lube over his own cock, already so hard that Mika felt like he was going to burst. “I-I know we gotta go slow, but… I wanna be in ya so badly…” He grumbled as he began touching himself in time with his other hand. 

“W-What do you think you’re doing, touching yourself like that?” Shu asked, gripping the sheets below him. “Y-You… You were begging to be inside of me, and now look at you… so impatient…” He placed his foot against Mika’s body, pushing him away gently until Mika pulled his fingers out of Shu’s ass. “You’ve seen me do this part plenty of times, haven’t you?” Shu asked, lubing up his own fingers and, without delay, inserting them into himself. He fucked himself on his fingers, smirking as he watched Mika’s eyes widen. “You’ve worked hard for this, haven’t you? Go ahead.”

“Nngh, um… Oh…” Mika exhaled weakly, at a complete loss for words after watching Shu behave so lewdly. “‘Kay, um… H-Here…” Clumsily, he lined up his cock with Shu’s entrance, a soft moan spilling out of his mouth. “Please, can I…? But only if you wanna… I mean, if you’re ready…” 

Shu smiled at him lovingly. There was something inexplicably charming about seeing Mika completely dazed. “I’m ready.” He enveloped Mika’s back with his arms, holding him tightly as he braced himself. While Shu had a tendency of putting up fronts, the feeling of Mika’s stiff cock bearing down on him made him completely let his guard down. He didn’t mind at all; for once, it paid off to be vulnerable.

“I know it’s scary at first, so just relax, ‘kay…? I’m always gonna take care of ya...” Mika whispered into his ear, giving Shu a few timid kisses before finally, finally pushing himself into Shu. Shu’s fingernails dug into his back and his hole tightened as he whimpered, turning his face away from Mika. “H-hey…” Mika stopped and kissed Shu’s chest gently. “You okay…?” 

Shu nodded, his breathing deliberate as he attempted to relax his muscles. “It’s… it feels big…” He opened his eyes and turned his head back to look at Mika shyly. “...But I didn’t tell you to stop, so…” 

“Well you’re even bigger than me, so imagine how I feel…” Mika chuckled, resting one hand on Shu’s cheek. “...You sure…?” 

Shu turned to kiss Mika’s hand as he wrapped his legs around him. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Mika didn’t waste another second. He began thrusting into him again, this time so slowly that Shu could barely tell whether he was actually moving or not. An intense heat proliferated throughout Mika’s body, and his muscles were already tightening as Shu constricted around him. Never in his life had he experienced any feeling remotely close to this, and the sensation combined with Shu’s whines and moans-- even cuter than he had ever imagined they could be-- were driving him insane. He paused, panting heavily as he tried to contain himself.

“...What’s the matter…?” Shu asked as he moved his hands to the back of Mika’s head and petted him worriedly. “You look sick. Is it that bad?” 

“...You’re gonna kill me…” Mika muttered, clenching his eyes shut to avoid Shu’s lustful stare. 

“This is the first time in a while I haven’t wanted to kill you.” Shu joked, concerned that Mika seemed so distressed but was somehow still completely erect inside of him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nngha! This is so embarrassing!” He cried. “I, um… I’m scared t’ move, ‘cause um… I think ‘m gonna come already…” 

Shu seemed pleased. “I’m that good, then? Well, I don’t know why you’re surprised…”  


Mika blushed. “D-Don’t laugh at me! ‘N I’m not surprised… Actually, I saw it comin’ from a mile away… nn, I’m sorry…” 

“You don’t have to be sorry about something like that.” Shu whispered as he rested his hands on Mika’s ass and led his hips downwards. “Just look at me… and enjoy it…” He purred. Mika followed his lead, his tempo slowly accelerating with each movement. “I told you to look at me…” He complained in an attempt to get Mika to open his eyes. “If you’re going to come this quickly, then at least let me see your expression… all of it…oh… oh!” Shu squirmed, his breathing becoming increasingly uneven as Mika’s pace quickened. 

As Shu commanded, Mika opened his eyes. He was now too consumed to protest, and Shu had felt so obscenely wonderful underneath him that he couldn’t resist anymore. As he pounded into him more and more erratically, he savored how Shu looked-- his eyes barely open, the rosiness of his cheeks, and how his lips timidly parted as salacious moans poured out. “Oshi-san… I-I can’t… You’re too… Ah…” 

“D-do it! Come inside of me, Mika!” Shu was practically yelling. Mika felt completely out of control as the intensity of his thrusts crescendoed, the sound of their skin smacking together driving both of them wild. Being penetrated was already fairly new and exciting to Shu, but having Mika completely lose control and fuck him this mindlessly and wantonly was something he never expected that he would experience.

“I-I’m gonna… Oh god, ah, ah--!” Mika cried out loudly as he came inside of Shu, his breathing as ragged as his movements. His whole body was trembling as he leaned down for a kiss, his tongue gracelessly lapping at Shu’s lips as he filled his ass with his come. “Ah… Ah, I feel like I can’t breathe…” He kissed him again and again, giving a few more languid, passionate thrusts. “...thanks…”

Shu returned his kisses, tracing small circles on Mika’s back as he held him. “There’s no need to thank me. You did do most of the work. Besides, you’re not quite done yet.” He rolled his hips against Mika’s body. “You said you’d always take care of me, right?” 

“...right…” Mika blushed, still shaking as his mouth parted around Shu’s throbbing cock once more. There was no hesitation this time; his heart was so full, and all he wanted to make Shu feel the same way. He sucked the pre-come leaking from Shu’s dick eagerly, knowing exactly what he had to do to make him lose his mind. Mika lowered his head gradually, repressing his gag reflex as best as he could until his nose was buried into the base of Shu’s cock.

“D-Damn it, Mika… that big mouth of yours…!” Shu used all of his restraint to not push further into his throat, knowing that even temporary damage to his voice could be disastrous for both of them. “I-I told you that… Nn…” Shu ceased complaining as Mika resumed moving his head, tracing the vein on the underside of Shu’s dick with his tongue.

Suddenly, Shu felt Mika’s fingers begin to enter him. The combination of saliva, come, and lube that was dripping out of him allowed them to slip in much easier than before, and Mika wasted no time in curling his fingers in search of Shu’s prostate. “Th-there! There!” Shu yelped at last, tension coiling in the pit of his stomach. “Don’t you dare stop… Don’t you dare…” 

“Heh…” Mika chuckled, catching his breath as he defiantly released Shu’s swollen dick from his mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting the two. He plunged his fingers faster and deeper as he began stroking Shu’s dick in sync with the fingers in his ass, enjoying the desperate way Shu responded to his touch. Mika held Shu’s cock up against his face, smiling up at him contentedly. “Ya like comin’ right here, don’t ya?” He asked, his heart racing as Shu’s hole contracted around his fingers. “C’mon… I wanna see your beautiful face when ya come, Oshi-san…” 

Mika’s words were enough to send him over the edge. Shu threw his head back as he released a needy, raspy groan, rutting his hips against Mika’s cheek desperately as he finished and leaving streaks of come across Mika’s flushed face. As his sweaty, tired body went limp, Shu tilted his head to glance at Mika, whose debauched face made Shu feel slightly guilty. “Mika…” He panted, his eyes fluttering shut. “...You did well.” 

Mika crawled up between Shu’s legs on all fours until their faces were close. “You’re not done, either! Aren’t ya always tellin’ me to clean up my messes?” He teased, collecting the come on his cheek onto his fingers and holding them to Shu’s trembling lips. “Your turn...”

Too exhausted to feel any sort of embarrassment, Shu took the fingers into his mouth, his tired eyes meeting Mika’s as he licked his fingers clean. Mika observed lustfully, fighting the urge to bend Shu over and begin another round. “Good… good boy…” Mika laughed weakly. “Nn, I feel so weird sayin’ that stuff…”

Shu blushed, turning over onto side and pulling Mika into a tight embrace. “Mm… It’s certainly interesting, hearing those words come out of your mouth. I have to say that, while I believe that it’s extremely obvious… that was wonderful, Mika.” 

“Aw, really?” Mika nuzzled his face into Shu’s shoulder, leaving a trail of small kisses on his skin. “...I thought so, too… I mean, wow. I didn’t even know how good it could be. But…” He sighed quietly. “...’m still really embarrassed ‘bout how fast I finished… even the first time we ever did it, ya lasted longer than I just did…” 

“That was only because I was so nervous that I could hardly focus.” Shu admitted. “Regardless, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I think it was quite cute, actually.” 

“You’re the cute one… Really, I didn’t know ya were capable of bein’ cute.” He teased, poking Shu’s cheeks as he frowned at him. “Nn, but really… you even bottomed better than I did the first time… it’s really not fair at all...” 

Shu hesitated for a moment. “...I was practicing all afternoon. You know, with my… fingers. Since I had the room to myself.” 

“...’course ya did! You’re Oshi-san after all. I feel kinda dumb for ever thinkin’ you’d show up for somethin’ unprepared.” Mika chortled. “But next time ya do that, can ya FaceTime me or somethin’?” 

Shu smacked Mika’s shoulder playfully in response. “Don’t you dare even joke about that! And speaking of which, what did we say about deepthroating? Haven’t I told you enough times that if you can’t sing, then--”

“Nnah, ‘kay, I get it!” Mika clamped his hand over Shu’s mouth. “ ‘m only takin’ it off if ya promise to go back to complimentin’ me.”

Shu shook his head. 

“... ‘kay, fine.” Mika removed his hand from Shu’s mouth and replaced it with his lips. “Ya must be hurtin’ at least a little, right? Wanna take a bath with me?” 

Shu nodded, propping himself up carefully before standing, his knees still weak. “Absolutely. It looks like we’ll have to change these sheets, too… and I’ll need to wash your hair.”

“No, no!” Mika pushed his shoulders down until Shu was back on the bed. “ ‘m still gonna take care of ya. I’ll call ya when the bath’s full, ‘kay? Sit there ‘n think ‘bout me ‘til then!” 

“...Thank you.” Shu replied, smiling as he watched Mika skip out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> you made it! thanks again for reading and please do leave any feedback you may have!! i appreciate you <3


End file.
